Glenn
| Price=700 coins | Bus Level=6 }}Glenn is a young pizza delivery guy whose metal-supported bones make it difficult to beat him down in one go. He is armed with a kitchen knife and dressed in a light and dark gray t-shirt, black pants, red shoes, and a blue and white baseball cap. He is a fighter, meaning he will attack enemies and the barricade at close range. Glenn has a very unique perk that takes effect after death. When killed, Glenn will fall and lay on the floor, slowly waiting to turn. However, Glenn will miraculously get back up on his feet instead and continue fighting again. Glenn's changes in appearance and animation upon revival are purely aesthetic and remains exactly the same stats wise. Thanks to his slightly higher base damage and attack speed for a fighter unit, he is fairly strong when it comes to fighting against certain dangerous enemies as his perk allows him to eventually fight them again or slip past through and start attacking other enemies. He is generally useful for spearheading through weak but large hordes as well. Glenn takes twelve seconds to revive, just like most units and marauders take in order to turn into their respective infected. He will only retain 90% of his max health while reviving but is capable of being healed back to full using Medkit. Glenn is vulnerable to attacks while getting back up, so he may be at a disadvantage while reviving in the middle of a horde of enemies. Not only that, he'll likely become overwhelmed with the fear debuff, worsening his attack rate and reaction speed, and potentially ruining his perk's potential. Below level 13, Glenn only revives once, meaning he will genuinely die upon second death. However, there are certain instances in which his ability can be entirely negated. The most common scenario involves fire. Ultimately being killed with fire will reduce Glenn to ashes, destroying his entire body. The same applies when getting killed normally and having his "corpse" on the floor be burnt from a fire pool, whether it was created from enemies or player units. Both Paramedic and Cephalopods have special attacks that immediately reduce Glenn to ashes. Energy Sphere immediately transforms a unit into a zombie if it manages to attack them and Glenn is no exception. Apart from these scenarios, any other sources of damage like bullets, poison, melee, or explosions will leave his body intact for later revival. Additionally, if Glenn happens to catch on fire but isn't killed by it yet, players can try dropping Empty Barrel on him when he is close to death (to stretch his fighting time as long as possible) and kill him with his body intact, as whenever a human or enemy is set on fire but is killed by another source of damage, the flames will eventually die out and leave the body intact. It should be noted that if Glenn was poisoned by Epidemiologist or Slob and dies from it, he will always revive no longer affected by its effects. Although this allows Glenn to technically cure himself of poison, it means he can only do so by dying and is still susceptible to contracting the poison debuff again. If Glenn has the inspiration buff, he will always revive with it. If Glenn steps out of the bus without the buff and dies for the first time, he can potentially revive with it. The same is also true for his special ability. Upon reaching level 13, Glenn's special ability can be unlocked, granting him a second revive. This ability vastly extends Glenn's presence on the battlefield, allowing him to do more damage overall. Despite this, Glenn still remains to be a very situational unit. Since his ability is exactly the same as his perk, a second revive can still be negated by the same methods as mentioned above. In League, Glenn's ability takes effect immediately after getting killed once. However, this often results in him getting killed again almost immediately, usually by the same unit who took him down the first time or from crossfire from enemy ranged units. While his only perk becomes questionable in terms of viability in this mode, he still has potential in meat shielding for other units due to him technically having a higher health pool, even more so with his special ability unlocked. His fast attacks also allow him to get a swift kill from time to time. Pros * Moderate courage cost. * Shortest preparation time. * Moderate base health. * Very fast. * Very fast attack speed. * Very fast critical hit speed. * Ability to come back to life once (twice after unlocking special ability). Cons * Weak against melee-resistant units. * Turns into Tipsy upon second/third death. Trivia * Glenn's deleted backstory was a reference to comic book series Kick-Ass. * Glenn is a reference to the character of the same name in the comic book and TV series The Walking Dead. His description and ability to revive after supposedly being killed reference (and likely jab at) the absurd amount of times he has nearly died in both the show and comics and surviving. Gallery Glenn_DAQSprite.png|Glenn's regular sprite prior to update 1.8.0 Glenn_oldrevivedsprite.png|Glenn's revived sprite prior to update 1.8.0 Category:Units